Maze
by Noiseee
Summary: USUK ABO AO设定 Chinese


文/诺伊兹

A fucking place, a fucking time, and I'm fucking you.

事情不该这样，至少本不该这样。

在理智随萦绕在耳边的一声满载由内不服但又诱人到该死的呻/吟成为过往瞬间，阿尔弗雷德不禁由心愤慨。过度混乱的现状及极快的剧情发展，即便是昔日精明强干的他，此刻也难逃头脑就像手中触感般一塌糊涂的尴尬处境。

他说不清楚现在所发生的事宜该如何评定，他只知道，现在，他的本能正促使其像是探索者般地开拓新路径，像是灵敏的音乐家般演奏稀世赞歌。即便这听起来还算入耳的词语只是所谓的蜜道奋力一挺，以及怀中人那沙哑的本能蜜语的过分美化罢了。

眼下所正进行、或许该说不知道持续多久远的未来的事宜，早已超出了让能说会辩的阿尔弗雷德用言语表达内心想法的局面。如果能放下身为知名企业家琼斯的身份还有表面维持的完美假面的话，他只想狠狠地问候一遍为人类选择该死的ABO性别的神，还有简直那更加该死的本能反应。噢要不是因为这复杂的生理本能，相信自己应该还待在酒会餐桌边上，而不是像现在这样待在职责本该只是倾注泄遗的卫生间隔间，更不该用最适合端起酒杯和拥抱美人的手，去撑着隔间门板还有掐这浑身酒臭英国佬的小屁股。

现在，置身于愈发失控边缘的他，竟像是讽刺般地想起儿时还干过的祷告。如果方式没有记错的话，忙碌的上帝也许能听见两种截然不同的心声哀求。一种，是让时间倒流至命运改变的半小时前，让那一刻的阿尔弗雷德不要为了愚蠢至极的"英雄关心"原则而推开那扇阿斯蒙蒂斯所标注的大门；而另一种，则是虚伪至极的自我掩饰，凭所谓的问心自检和看似合理的自我解释，以换取心灵上对苏醒已久的巨兽及不可描述的本求所量身定制的丑陋伪装。

目光所及之处，疯狂迹痕就像这满覆情/欲的空气般，将狭窄的隔板空间所填充涂抹。正式华丽的西装共用挡板挂钩，在肩宽略占优势的藏青色西装作用下，窄小的燕尾服勉强挂于一侧；彰显身份地位的名表，此时被随手置于马桶水箱之上，全然褪去原有的华贵奢侈，那随灯光晃过的点滴金粒，也失去曾经的价值傲人，相反，流露陷于浑浊氛围的异样迷光；平整无皱的衬衫，俨然也难逃一劫，其所展现禁欲之美的干练线条和整洁风格，此刻却迎来一道道不规则的混乱抓痕破坏，还有，那即便飘落于地、视线难及也难掩流露的本源欢乐。

如果说隔间内是混乱的本欲展露，那么怀中，则是止于画框内的别色美景：半小时前还在发胶的作用下规规整整的浅金色秀发，此刻早已为汗水打湿，散落自然迷人的浅金流光；那张被女士甚至部分男士所钟爱的脸庞，此刻仍旧精巧如画，可流露其上的，不再是昔日贵为柯克兰总裁的骄傲高贵神态，而是简直无法与他那干练利落做事风格相衬的香艳美味。

欲张欲语的朱唇、染上红晕的白皙脸颊、那即便满载不屈但又该死地为水雾弥绕的祖母绿双眼、还有那像是煽动气氛一样愈发浓郁的信息素相缠香气……面对眼前的这般美景，即便主人公是被誉为浑身带刺的英伦绅士亚瑟•柯克兰，即便阿尔弗雷德仍记得在半小时前他们还发生过言语不合，即便两人关系紧张至每分每秒如履薄冰，但是阿尔弗雷德也不得不承认，遇上这样的情景，此刻他的第一反映并不是一巴掌拍醒自己结束这由下/半/身思考的举措，而是，狠狠地用全身，尤其是某个部位的力气，以实际行动斗胆拔下玫瑰利刺，将这不断引诱自己的芳香占为己有，将玫瑰佳人揉入体内。

眯眼瞄向艳景，阿尔弗雷德不由咽下一口唾沫，内心矛盾不已。理智正企图将他脱离这快要无法挽救的局面，但本欲，却似黏着的淤泥，死死地卡住他的肉身。陷于理智与情欲之间，迷茫与本能隔面的他，不由地甩头醒脑，企图以此在这混浊现状中，找到这一系列疯狂背后的根本。

事情不该这样，至少本不该这样！弥留在脑海深处那欲断理智，不断地以眼前所见的一切向阿尔弗雷德吼出追问质疑，或许该说，敲响来自理智的最后一声警钟。面对由心传来的自问，脑内兴奋充血至一片空白的阿尔弗雷德无法予以充分的解释，但是他可以肯定两点。一是自己以后绝不该再随便多管闲事，即便对方显得多么异样，自己都直接打电话给专业警/察，别什么都扔到自己身上担。

其次就是……腹部邪火正旺的自己，很难保证下一秒会做出点什么。

所有的深思寻觅，其根源，都指向这一场让两人于这该死的时间、混蛋的地点聚于一同的无聊酒会。绝无偏见和夸张，这着实是一场无聊至极、脑子稍微正常点的人都不太愿意前往的酒会。表面打着赏酒品酒的幌子，实则就是游龙混杂的丑陋商界聚头。

的确，酒会上摆满了来自大千世界的玉盘珍馐，品种丰富让人应接不暇，可与参与者所佩戴的花式面具嘴脸相比，其明显输于那庞大的数量还有小丑般的夸张精彩；的确，酒会上奢华至极，就连盛酒的酒杯，都是珍贵的水晶工艺品，可悲的是，这群披着绅士皮囊的所谓正人君子视线，根本就不如他们口中的欣喜赞许般地汇聚酒杯，相反，名媛的饱满胸脯、某些男士的健硕腰际，还有猎物身上所带有的慕羡身份权利，也许才是聚焦中心所在。

在这般变味的酒会里，还谈何醇酒的艺术欣赏呢，这仅是他们各自丑陋期盼的汇总罢了。金钱和地位的张扬夸耀，是召开酒会的商界大鳄召开这一就会的根本目的；而夺其欣喜并且认识更多的权贵人士，则是这一群名门商客甘愿蒙蔽真心并前往阿谀奉承的真实根源。

这样的前提情况下，即便桌上摆满廉价气泡水，设身于破旧烂尾楼，酒杯也是几美金就一打的劣质塑料杯，沉醉于对金钱、权利、色/欲的满足和追求的人们，只要眼前还有仿佛身上贴满钞票的炫富傻子，手握大权的愚脑笨蛋，还有秀色可餐足以幻想打消时间的佳人倩影，那么参与其中的人们仍旧络绎不绝，而他们的口中，仍旧会说出与当下没有多少区别的阿谀奉承言语。

站在这群在心里不知道暗骂嘲讽多少次的污浊之流中，阿尔弗雷德如是自语。说实话如果可以，他真想往眼前这金光闪闪的香槟塔顶端酒杯里扔一小颗樱桃，以这样孩子气的恶作剧，打破香槟塔的自主平衡，用奢侈的香槟从头到脚地浇醒这群心怀鬼胎的家伙。然而，这终归只是幻想假设，毕竟就连看似义愤填膺的阿尔弗雷德本人，也没有办法和资格这样做。

因为，应邀参与这一场酒会，佯装愉悦地混入这群污泥中，阿尔弗雷德自知，即便自己说得再怎么义正言辞，他从本质上与那群被自己嫌弃的混蛋没有多少区别。只不过在自己口中，显得不那么苛刻地指责自我罢了。

曾经，抱着满腔热血的他立下豪言壮志，以不施展任何阿谀奉承的耿直，让自己这平凡的名字有朝一日足以配上全然不同的人生。他以理想规划，作为前进的蓝图指南；自己独到的识才才能，作为水泥原料；他以不输于任何人的坚持努力，亲手为圆梦城堡盖上一砖一瓦。

可万事的所成，似乎并不会这般顺风顺水。就在这近似圆满一刻，年轻气盛的总裁遇上了始料未及的难题——孤军奋战，只是一股短暂飓风，并不能永远地支撑这艘巨轮前行。一次次合作的失败结局，一遍遍地抽打着徒有蛮干的炽热内心，使阿尔弗雷德初次且深刻地意识到，无论你是否愿意，在这激烈商界奋战中，合作共赢才是长远之计。而讽刺的是，当下符合已略有成就的阿尔弗雷德奋斗合作要求的人，竟正好就是无数人追捧的所谓名门。

与理想原则的差距，让他迟疑止步；但与梦想的遥远距离，却让他，敛起曾经的傲气。可即便如此，也许由于过去的自傲和反对言论，他的主动靠近，却只换来部分名门的不待见和恶言嘲讽。残酷现实，像是一块巨石，砸在这位毛燥的大男孩肩上，迫使他无奈低头。他开始明白，过去自我的幼稚可笑，他竟开始理解，那些原本为他不屑的阿谀奉承追捧者的心中所思。

作为阿尔弗雷德，他本人自然不愿意浪费宝贵的时间，穿上约束的华衣坐在考究的餐桌边，与那些名门闲谈不知道哪里的艳星名模；可作为琼斯总裁，他却必须戴上这样一副令人反感的面具，只为，那一纸长远的利益合作。

而这，也是他为何在此时此刻来到这名门尚集的奢华酒会的根本原因。

诚如此前所提及，举办这一场酒会的人，是纽约城内著名的商界大鳄。虽然仅从资金等客观条件而言，阿尔弗雷德与他差距并不大，然而，对方那圆滚滚的屁股下所坐拥的关系和权利，则像他所拥有的金钱般，丰富得让阿尔弗雷德也不由慕羡。因此，出于与更多名门结实的缘由，年轻的总裁先生也只能暂且放下心中的厌恶情感，披上那让自己疲惫的伪装皮囊，顶着嚣张主办特意请来的媒体视线，成为酒会上那群心怀鬼胎的一员。

商界内磨练而出的标准微笑，专门找老师苦学的贵族礼仪，还有出行前临时死记硬背的雅句言辞，在阿尔弗雷德这一张长得还相当不错的皮囊地展示及赛比好莱坞影星的无暇自然演技作用下，此前对于名门交际相当苦手的总裁非但没有陷于尴尬困境，反而还一跃成为酒会全程最炙手可热的耀眼新星。

虽然阿尔弗雷德很清楚身边的这一群雅笑言谈的名门之所以搭理或者附和自己的根本原因，是自己所拥有的万贯家财或者是纯属妄想的恶意占有，他甚至能察觉人群中偶然晃过的几份形同目送嫩肉入狼群的怜哀视线，可无论原因为何，态度如何，至少在此刻，自己能拥有这般的响应能力，怎么说，自我感觉还挺优越的。

直到，蔚蓝的视线无意锁住不远处随意扫来的冷漠视线。

一瞬，那自傲翱翔于蔚蓝天际的白头鹰，却因映落在孤高翠湖中的寒意倒影，而顿然失去平衡，猛然间，径直从虚幻的海市蜃楼之空，堕入映落于碧影的现实寒水。就连那飘飘然于阿谀中渊的意识，刹那冲落意识的根源本在。

并不是说碧影翠帘之下的视线有多么恐怖，相反，这一双祖母绿的眼睛可谓是美得纯粹无杂；也不是说双目之主长相可怖，如果硬要说，大概是窥见这一张完美精巧面容后的旁人单方面地自愧自我可怖罢了；更不像那用烂的桥段中描述的似曾相识，毋需发动人力打听，对上流社会人际关系了解拙劣的阿尔弗雷德，也可以轻而易举地将对方那仿佛从音调都带有英国人骄傲雅韵的名字吐口而出——亚瑟•柯克兰。

阿尔弗雷德怎么可能不认识他！抛去那深追便可扯出一系列贵族名人的辉煌出身，光是他那一张媒体热爱的精巧面容和夺目耀人的地位成就，尤其是同为在行业各占鳌头的竞争对手关系，也足以让擅长分析的阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟的资料，泛至祖宗八代的家族历史，细至按电梯习惯用手的生活小事，这位仿佛拥有猎鹰般视角的大男孩均可倒背如流。

众所周知，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的关系并不好。虽然活跃于产品背后的两人行迹低调，但是通过平日两人间的冷漠、还有多方面联系密切可就是不合作等细节中不难看出，贵为两家大型企业的首脑们相处，似乎并不融洽。

可扪心自问，若放在琼斯总裁的角度而言，亚瑟确实是一个值得欣赏和合作的人才。虽然只比阿尔弗雷德年长四岁，但是在商界中所打下的大片江山和其中的智谋，则是阿尔弗雷德即便拥有他这样的背景，用尽四年也无法谋得的成就。作为一位领导者，阿尔弗雷德不由地从心欣赏这位年轻有为的能人，即便才人穷出不尽，可其仍旧如他的双眼般，闪耀着迷人夺目而不失深邃内涵的才能光芒。

但作为阿尔弗雷德这位普通的24岁男人而言，亚瑟•柯克兰，也是一个使之不快的存在。虽然他能干强大，出身华贵，在营业上定然会发生不少碰撞，可这并不是构成胸襟宽广、宣扬平等的阿尔弗雷德不快的理由。即便是阿尔弗雷德自己，也说不清这份混淆心情的根源为何。

对己要求过高、骄傲、天然绅士，甚至眉毛太粗……一系列在亚瑟身上以优或劣的方式展露而出的外貌细节或品质特征，一一地罗列于阿尔弗雷德脑中白板，企图以这种细部排出方式，找出这份说不出名字的烦躁心情所在。可嘲讽的是，待一一认真核对细部确认后，阿尔弗雷德这才惊讶地发现，其中的任何一处，都未曾造成任何不快烦躁，可更可笑的是，这份该死的烦恼心情，却自与亚瑟相识后便像生根般地长存于心。

对莫名不快未知的烦躁心情，就像是零星火种，燃去阿尔弗雷德欲放下一切与亚瑟谈合作的打算。一方的主动淡漠，仿佛也磨灭亚瑟可能存在片刻的合作打算。如此往复下，他们的心间，晃过一道道锋利的铁丝，粗暴地将自由翱翔的新生雄鹰与于湖翠树间决裂相隔。企图探知了解的飞翼，被一遍遍地拍打在变形的铁网上，落下斑/斑/血/迹；欲和初谈的枝叶缠绕铁网，可在飞鸟的绝望冲撞下，却不再欲于探索相系。以至于于最后，本毫无恩怨的两人，永远地成为了相向不爽对手，而不是，足以将后背托付的得力同伴。

正碍于这样的关系，方才那也许仅为亚瑟无心一瞥的视线交触，却及时地为有点飘飘然的大男孩泼了一身冷水，使之重新意识现实。可也许正是碍于这样看似不合的关系，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟恰巧同框之际，出席于酒会现场的记者们，也悄然地将镜头悉数转向两人，以捕捉他们身上可用于为普遍群众作为茶余饭后谈资的所谓商界暗斗桥段。

观察灵敏的阿尔弗雷德自然已发现周边的细微变化。此刻，他多么期盼正站在不远处的亚瑟能够转移位置，以至于可以尽量避免困于人群的自己与他，按照礼节上该进行的敬酒互谈。可惜，不知道这是耗时较长的美酒赏酒习惯，还是单纯地以劣酒洗杯，专注于漫长地晃酒动作的亚瑟，显然没有发现伏击两人丑闻的"有心"记者。

很好，看来多亏了某位绅士的专注，现在头疼不已的阿尔弗雷德勇士只能迎着这一群多么想看热闹的人们视线，走向亚瑟身边。阿尔弗雷德不由自想，燃烧心间的不快烈焰愈发猛烈，使他烦躁；可焰火灼蚀刹那，一丝难以言述的情感，涌入心间，于其间拂过几分兴奋。异样的反应，让尽量避开镜头的阿尔弗雷德本人都始料未及，自然地流露惊讶神态。很荣幸，这般惊讶失态的模样，在一声清脆的快门声下，定然记录在这群不嫌事大的记者相机中。

自己一时自然惊讶的丑态，已被捕捉记录，如果此刻自己还主动拉开距离，那么相信第二天部分人的表情包里会出现名为"琼斯总裁式惊讶逃避"的滑稽面目。这还算是小事，由于身旁人数太多，大半个会场的注意力都集中于此，现在自己就是趴在巨大名门社交网上的蜘蛛，如果太过于轻举妄动，那被捕捉侵蚀的，不是计划中取代的猎物，而是众人以外的自己。当下，自己除了与亚瑟正面友好交谈外，没有任何选择。

深呼吸，将紧张切块，一点点地咽入喉间；不注意之际扯了扯衣袖，以柔软布料与指甲的摩擦抹去脑内的远离念头。愁容悄然退场，标志性的阳光微笑堆在脸上。自信地整理衣装后，阿尔弗雷德径直地朝正对面那位正靠在米色餐桌旁嗅酒香的亚瑟走去。此前一直拉开的距离，此刻随着步伐地渐落而缓慢缩短；此前因无名不快而许久未见的面孔，此刻竟难得地近在眼前。

"嘿亚瑟，很高兴能在这里见到你！"无差别爽朗笑声，似盛夏和风迎面吹来，与阿尔弗雷德身上强大的Alpha信息素相缠，尽显少年阳光的同时，也向眼前的绅士传来细微的配合请求。

然而比起阿尔弗雷德那活泼至有些逞强的爽朗阳光，桌旁的亚瑟却显得毫不在意，甚至有点心情不佳。来自同行对手的友好问好，换来晃动酒杯的缓慢停息；而来自年轻Alpha的信息素提示，却除了绅士淡漠一瞥外，连一丝信息素暗示都尚未存于。大概是感受到阿尔弗雷德的期待请求，熟知礼节的亚瑟定然不会让其在众人面前丢脸。轻叹一口气后，他优雅回应道："这是我的荣幸，尊敬的琼斯先生。"

一句是强装亲切熟识的"亚瑟"，而另一句，是淡漠客气的"琼斯先生"，无需旁人点明，两人的关系态度之差，已然跃于这略显尴尬的气氛。一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德真想直接用他那强大的Alpha信息素警告这群内心讥笑的人们，可现在不是以性别强大划分的过去，一切和平之时无缘无故这般举措，只会为自己惹来不必要的非议，而且，出来闯荡那么多年了，多少更加冷漠的人都遇上过，亚瑟这一句语气差别，根本算不上什么。

"哈哈哈，亚瑟还真是客气，我和你之间哪里需要那么客气，你直接叫我'阿尔弗'就行，要知道这五年来我们可是在各大会议上总坐在一起并一同讨论问题的好伙伴呀。"嗯，只是是隔着七八个人的"隔壁座"，还有一大群人自由闲谈罢了。

调整心情，阿尔弗雷德像一个愈战愈勇的战士，圆话题之际，向亚瑟发起第二波会谈。四处扫动视线观察片刻，阿尔弗雷德决心从一些最稳妥的寻常谈资作为着重点，比如酒会，比如场内迷人的Omega，比如他手中的酒。

"这次酒会还真是豪华，来宾阵容也很强大，能被邀请还真是像做梦一样。"虽然完全昧着良心说话，但是以酒会压制他的傲气，并且趁机吹捧一次主办，不乏是一次不错的回击。

"很快你就会厌烦这一切了。"

"呃怎么会呢……对了，不知道你有没有留意坐在钢琴旁的那位小姐。这迷人的身姿，还有淡雅的Omega气息，真是一代美人。"

"那位是主办的妻子，众所周知。"

全部毫不留情地反驳了？！表面还挂着算是友善的微笑，但内心深处，阿尔弗雷德已为身旁周边人们的轻微讥笑而尴尬不已。该死自己又不是有求于人，只是环境使然不得不友好相向。自己所说的每一句话已尽量绕开可能触雷的部分，且亚瑟可是一位以优雅得体闻名的绅士，怎么推敲也本该是相互配合友好交谈，可现在，这接二连三的一口否决，似乎都在告诉周边人们自己拒绝多余交流的本意。

既然这样，再逞强说下去也没什么意思。暂且不顾营造友好氛围的关系安排，避免纠纷地全身而退，也许才是现在的目的。简单思考片刻后，阿尔弗雷德将视线悄然地聚焦于静置于亚瑟手中的酒杯，有点自暴自弃地随口附和："这我当然知道……话说亚瑟，这是最佳的品酒姿态吗，你都把这酒晃了至少二十分钟了。难道……亚瑟你酒量不好？"

"你从哪里道听途说？"

"这倒没有，就之前有一次驱车经过一家高级酒吧时，无意看到一位大哭大闹的Omega，然而巧合的是，那个人竟然正好也有一头浅金色的头发。看到你的瞬间就不由地想起他来，然后就随便提提酒量而已……"

无心一语，本该像飘散在空气中的粉末般无足轻重，但殊不知道，就是这样一句话，竟成为后期所发生一切的导火索。

话音落下，只见那抹祖母绿间晃过的光芒突然尖锐，那由绅士为中心的冰冷气场愈发强烈。还未让阿尔弗雷德对目前情况做出反应之际，锐利的视线早已随满紧锁其身，近乎同时，冰冷而略带不满之意的音调言语随之弥散彼间。

"于是说，你就以我的这一头浅金色头发作为依据，而带有有色眼镜来看人吗？不好意思尊敬的琼斯先生，可能你要失望了，我的酒量并不算差，只是我不太想喝罢了。"说罢，似乎是佐证自己的言论，亚瑟从身后酒架上取下度数极高的鸡尾酒，毫不犹豫地一口饮下。动作之干脆，让人不由感慨豪情；但放在眼下这似乎置于对立的状况下，这着实不是什么好预兆。

"不，我不是这个意思……"

"噢，那你这是什么意思呢，难道现在时间回流至歧/视年代吗？如果这样，那么很抱歉，价值观不同的我们，也许并不适合像这样继续闲谈。"

该死，这现状，不仅完全没有按照自己所期盼的方向发展，甚至还在彼此那冰冷冻土下，埋下矛盾的种子。于心间抱怨呐喊，已不足以缓解紧张不满；于信息素的歉意解释，却被对方的转身离去所干脆拒绝。现在，阿尔弗雷德来不及考虑如何私下歉意解决问题，条件反射地伸手紧握，才是当下他所持本能。

"等等，亚瑟你误会了，其实这只是……"

"玩笑"音节尚未从舌齿吐出之时，手腕上猛然迎来的一股外力，强行打断了阿尔弗雷德的歉意言语。不同于彪形大汉那仿佛能掰断钢筋的强大外力，施加在阿尔弗雷德手腕上的力量从力道而言并不大，可在众人视线盲点的接触点里指甲抵住脉搏的这一小动作，却如同代替眼前这一位优雅绅士所想露出的獠牙般，紧锁阿尔弗雷德的喉间，于亚瑟优雅说出圆场客套表层话语时，径直表露内心的冷漠不满。

"'玩笑'是吗，我想也是，宣扬平等自主的琼斯先生怎么可能会说出这种话。可能是由于我目前的身体状况并不算太好，以至于方才的言语多少有些太冲。我很抱歉，先生。"

可你的实际行动却告诉我完全相反的信息！机警的阿尔弗雷德很清楚，即便两人关系确实不算特别融洽，但如果还因为这点皮毛误会而再度加剧，再加上两人正好是同行对手……那对公司和个人事业所造成的影响，简直不敢想象。

抱着这样糟糕的心情，相比之下亚瑟那有些许难看的神情并不足为惧。意料之外的复杂现状，超出阿尔弗雷德的应急处理；而亚瑟那愈发冰冷锐利的视线，更是使得阿尔弗雷德那强大的Alpha信息素味道也为之稍有杂乱；就连那准备已久的妥善处理言语，此刻也成为随口而出的胡乱闲话。

"这……亚瑟你叫我阿尔弗就好，'先生'听着就像是蘸奶昔的薯条那样怪。还有，你的身体不舒服吗，难怪，手明明很冰却在冒汗……对了我认识一个医生，还算不错，要不我介绍给你？"

"不好意思我并不需要……"

"别客气，都是同行嘛，那位医生是一位很不错的Alpha，对于Alpha的治疗也相当得心应手，相信你会很快好起来。来，我给你写一下他的号码……"说着，来不及找出白纸的阿尔弗雷德随手拿出自己的名片，飞快地在空白处写下医生的号码姓名，还贴心地提醒医生的就诊时间后，微笑着欲塞到亚瑟手中。

名片，带有阿尔弗雷德的余温和零星信息素，轻柔地塞入亚瑟的掌心；指尖，在深金色大男孩主动凑近从而无意相触之际，一瞬间内仿佛染上点滴红晕；眼中，突然晃过的蔚蓝天际清澈温柔，为随之承载映落的祖母绿带来惊喜的同时，仿佛有什么平衡突然断节。

一股香气，甜腻而自然，迷人而醇香，似初放玫瑰般优雅淡香，但也如精炼醇酒般，所及之处，滴落炽热的撩人火种。灵敏的阿尔弗雷德瞬间察觉到，这是来自未标记Omega的信息素芳香。在这本该只有作为强大Alpha的商界名门及少数已标记Omega所参与的酒会里，怎么可能会有未标记的Omega敢于冒然进入，这样做，就相当于将一头肥美的无知绵羊带入狼群，稍有不慎，其产生的后果简直难以想象。

突然出现的Omega信息素味道并不算浓，也许在香薰弥漫的会场中，也只有少数离那位Omega距离不远的极强大Alpha能够察觉。现在当务之急，就是找到那个人，并尽快将可能处于险境的他带离。可由于现场Alpha信息素过于浓烈再加上那位Omega信息素悄然出现的特殊性质，单凭自己所能做的实在有限，需要同样优秀的Alpha帮忙。这时，阿尔弗雷德猛然想起，身旁的亚瑟也许是一个不错的助手。

"亚瑟，"趁众人的注意力为不远处主办人致辞所吸引之际，阿尔弗雷德一把握住亚瑟的手，将他扯近，一边四周环顾紧密搜寻，一边压着嗓子向亚瑟寻求帮助："有没有闻到些什么？是未标记Omega的信息素。我们必须找出他的所在，将他送出去，否则一会万一四溢被这群Alpha发现的话，那就麻烦了。"

这是一个对于强大而无多少私欲的Alpha所义不容辞的。然而，待这样正义且紧急的合作请求落下后，亚瑟非但没有因此而答应请求迅速合作，相反，他仿佛碰到烫手烟头般地连同阿尔弗雷德的手还有那一张载有医生信息的名片给一把甩开。

惊讶，是此刻占据阿尔弗雷德心中最大的情感。他从没有想过亚瑟会对此予以这般强烈的拒绝态度。面对眼前的人，阿尔弗雷德有些不知所措，只能苦笑着低声询问"怎么了"的同时，弯腰想为正迈步拉开距离的亚瑟捡起名片。而就在阿尔弗雷德俯下身体、鼻翼无意擦过飘飞散落的后脖发梢时，他突然发现，这一瞬，那股Omega清香竟达到目前所触及的最浓情况！

一个此前想都没有想过的大胆猜测猛然涌入脑内——难道，亚瑟他就是……，不这怎么可能……这个假设实在是太疯狂了，太难以想象，以至于当脑海映入它的轮廓时，就连阿尔弗雷德本人，也不由地为其倍感惊愕，连声加以否决。

这怎么可能，以一副骄傲王者的姿态屹立于众多强大Alpha之上的他，那位传说中不败的亚瑟•柯克兰，怎么可能会是现在这信息素有些控制不住的未标记Omega，这怎么想，那有些控制不住信息素的懵懂Omega与对外傲气凌人的强大Alpha总裁亚瑟，都不可能有任何联系。

望着远处亚瑟单薄的背影，阿尔弗雷德一边如是自我解释，一边心不在焉地拾起地上的名片。然而，诚如此前所言，作为一位强大的Alpha，阿尔弗雷德极少在感知方面发生错误，即便是混在一群Omega中他也能准确地察觉到其中信息素强弱的变化，这般灵敏的他，怎么可能会像于心解释那般，将一位和自己不相上下的Alpha给误认为一位未标记并四溢信息素的Omega呢。

思绪如淌入喉间的烈酒，悄然间将一些本沉睡在脑海深处的记忆碎片给一一挖掘呈现：亚瑟反常的刁钻敏感，明明被自己惹恼但从未像其他Alpha那样用强大的信息素表示情绪，冰凉但冒着冷汗的手，身体不适，还有那弥散于发梢的Omega芳香……每一道细节，均可以各种解释独自应对解决，但当这一片片碎片的信息，遇上Omega同种芳香缠绕在只有两人触碰过的名片这般关键线索时，一切的碎片，瞬间为之紧密相接，并于短时间内萌生于脑海的答案，也就只有那看似最不可能的一项——亚瑟就是Omega。

荒谬，简直无可理喻，我大概是被这麻烦的酒会所逼疯了，以至于连脑回路都乱成一团。阿尔弗雷德在心中不禁苦笑暗骂。不可置信而无法找到根源的头疼烦躁感，如一团烈火，烧去年轻Alpha表面所剩无几的假面碎片；主办人又长又臭的发言和黄段子，更是挑战他留步虚假酒会假笑至最后的打算。阿尔弗雷德有些不耐烦地探手入口袋，迈步环绕会长，以寻求一处偏僻之所，赏一口难咽浊烟的苦涩清醒，来维持最后的理智。

脚步，随意地向前迈进。可不知道是判断能力相似而造成的巧合，还是潜意识里对亚瑟可能是Omega的猜疑反应，人际逐渐罕有的廊道里，竟先后响起两人的轻微脚步声。待年轻总裁为此回过神抬头之际，一抹即便在走廊暗灯和月色中也闪耀迷人的浅金色悄然低落眼中。

还有那愈发强烈的神秘Omega信息素芳香。

难道……可这不可能啊……看着眼前快步踏入卫生间的身影，阿尔弗雷德不由再度否认，但这愈发有力的侧面证据，却一次次地引发他的好奇，促使那止于当下的双脚，竟快步迈进，甚至在亚瑟关上卫生间大门瞬间，如离弦之箭般地飞快刺去，并以条件反射地一把捉门把的动作，阻断另一侧亚瑟的关门举措。

出乎意料地出现，一时间让亚瑟惊讶不已。然而，当发现阿尔弗雷德拉门欲入的动作时，亚瑟竟没有一贯的绅士作风，相反，像是在抗拒或者害怕什么般地用力回拉门把，企图将门带动。不过，久坐于电脑前的纤细手腕所拥有的力量，怎么可能赛过长期保持锻炼的阿尔弗雷德，只见下一秒，这本该仅由一人占有的空间里，此刻多了另一位的存在参与。

"你，阿尔弗你怎么在这里，这个时候不该是主办发言吗？"

"我……"本能地追入，让阿尔弗雷德一时不知从何解释。他总不能说是因为怀疑对方是Omega吧，于是乎，一个逊毙但是分外合理的理由挤到嘴边："这，这不是卫生间吗，我就是来上个厕所罢了。怎么说，酒喝多了，呵呵呵呵，亚瑟你呢？"噢上帝，这鬼话扯得也太逊了吧。

似乎是没想到阿尔弗雷德会随口将问题扔到自己面前，亚瑟有些慌张，急忙回应道："我，我是觉得酒会里有些太闷，我，我就来卫生间里洗个脸。"

"是吗。"

两人相视而笑，气氛看起来相当和睦。但是实际上，气氛，已经尴尬到极点。不仅是焦急的阿尔弗雷德这般体会，似乎就连看似淡定的亚瑟，也有着同样的感受，从他不由自主地搓袖子的小动作可以看出，他也许比阿尔弗雷德所想象的还要紧张。大概是察觉到阿尔弗雷德无意投来的视线，不远处的男子受惊转过地转过身来，一把打开水龙头，仿佛以冲荡在手心的哗哗流水，缓解这死寂般的沉默氛围。

透过镜子的反射，不擅委婉表达的"打直球"狂热分子阿尔弗雷德一边偷瞄仍旧低头洗脸的亚瑟，一边在心里无比犹豫着。他很明显地察觉到，空气中的Omega芳香，就像是香水被打洒般地失控四溢，他内心的所谓肯定，也随之动摇。他必须确认亚瑟是否为Omega身份，以在他人发现之前将愈发危险的他加以保护，可言语，却迟迟地卡在喉间，无法作为片语吐出唇瓣。

就在这纠结片刻，尖锐的打滑摩擦声猛然撕裂空气中的沉寂，也强行将置于犹豫深海的思绪，强行扯落现实。应声抬起头来，溢满地板的水痕在滑倒前的挣扎作用下，溅落一道漂亮的水花；那一丝不苟的秀发，于水间空际散落自然亮痕；原本有些许慌张的背影，此刻成为往后倾倒的斜光，迅速地朝冰凉坚硬的地板摔下。

管什么如何开口，管他什么性别，现在阻止他直接摔下去才是正事。二话不说，阿尔弗雷德纵身向前，以腰为中心，不顾一切地伸手，以将亚瑟捞入怀中。

一瞬间，水花四溅，脚步凌乱，深金色的少年向前飞奔而去；浅色划空，轻步暂止，似蝶欲坠的绅士，不再迎地而落，一个结实而温暖的怀抱，将他温柔地护在胸前。

Nice Catch！阿尔弗雷德不由于心欢吼，仿佛来了一发不相关的一记射门。然而，当他轻扶亚瑟的肩膀，欲将怀中的他重获平衡之际，一股违望的沉重，标志怀中人双腿此刻的无力现实；一股诱人的甜蜜芳香，悄然地缠绕其身；一丝不自然的绯红，默然爬上亚瑟那苍白的脸庞。

曾几何时，此前一丝不苟的浅金色秀发，此刻早为燥热煽点的汗水所彻底打湿；曾几何时，那一双不知道傲视多少人的祖母绿眼睛，此刻却为不知何处的水汽侵染，将那带刺的视线伪装褪下，流露出最本质的紧张；曾几何时，那由其为中心的凛然气场，此刻竟只剩下愈发浓烈、近乎失控的诱惑芳香。

立于混乱的Omega信息素中央，感受那从接触腰际和掌心传来的不自然热度，以及怀中愈发无力的昔日望着，阿尔弗雷德很清楚，现在，即便是来自亚瑟本人的辩解，也无法撼动这有力事实——

亚瑟正是未标记的Omega，并且由目前状况分析，他很有可能，还是正处于发情期。

该死。阿尔弗雷德说不清现在的心情和态度。惊讶至难以置信，是定然存在的情感，他完全没有想到，在商业闯荡将近八年并管理大量Alpha的柯克兰集团总裁，竟是一个还未标记的Omega；紧张和略微的安心，也略浅尝于心，虽然对象惊人，但在其他Alpha对这位Omega下手之前将其找到，也勉强算是一件值得庆幸之事。然而，除以上这类情感后，一个占据绝大部分、并且引导烦躁心理的根源，却迟迟未能被其琢磨。它并不陌生，自了解亚瑟那一天起，它便常驻心中。自己无数次地想要揭开它的神秘面纱，但无数次尝试后，他仍像现在这样，徒劳地追打着虚无欢迎，一无所获。

同样，眼下的状况也不允许赋予他思考深算的空间。亚瑟身上的Omega信息素已经抵达危险的境界，那迷人至该死的芳香，像是狂暴的海啸浪花般，以亚瑟本人为中心，向卫生间的每一个角落填充，甚至径直沿着紧密的门缝窗缝溢出屋外。阿尔弗雷德很清楚，亚瑟被发现只是时间问题，凭他一人之力，也许也很难群战胜出。眼下最好的方法，就是抢在其他有心Alpha对还未标记的亚瑟动手前，将亚瑟的信息素加以控制，而控制的方法，也只有最传统的两种。

想都没有想，阿尔弗雷德便从最简单的方式下手——让亚瑟服用信息素抑制剂。虽然早闻抑制剂对于Omega的身体有很大的伤害，但是，在这很有可能会有Alpha破门而入的空间里，这也是没有办法的方法。而且，亚瑟既然能一直以Alpha的身份瞒住众人，说明他很有可能也拥有对应的应急药物。于是没有多想，阿尔弗雷德径直向亚瑟伸出手，急忙道："你有带抑制剂吧，快，告诉我在什么地方，快点吃下，否则一会你的情况可能并不好过。"

面对阿尔弗雷德的焦急和满带希望，亚瑟却显得低落不少。沉默片刻，还不能直接站稳的他低声说出了一个阿尔弗雷德都害怕的回应："算错日子了，我没有带多余的抑制剂，然后身上和包里的，也正好全部用完……"

"也就是说你现在是完全没有抑制剂吗？"颤抖着嗓音，于内心祈祷否定答案同时，阿尔弗雷德做出了最差情况的最终确认。

沉默做出了肯定的答复。

"Shit！"面对这样的困境，阿尔弗雷德也没有什么好脾气和耐心，他现在就想狠狠地冲亚瑟骂上几句，虽然他知道这难以捉摸的发情期并不是亚瑟所能控制的，但是他现在就是想胡乱地宣泄一下这和狗屎一样烂的现况，以及骂醒脑子还一团糟不知道该如何帮忙的自己："拜托你是踩了什么狗屎运，亚瑟·柯克兰，在这种鱼龙混杂、满是Alpha的酒会上来发情期，然后抑制剂正好空了，你这是什么破运气，该死……"

一道不同于两人的脚步声，随一抹细微的Alpha信息素弥散，猛然出现在卫生间外。这并不是什么好兆头，要是这样一群饥饿的衣冠禽兽发现失控边缘的亚瑟……不敢想象。紧张，随血液充满全身，阿尔弗雷德来不及做出什么深思熟虑之策，只见他条件反射般地急忙紧锁卫生间大门后，不顾亚瑟是否愿意，一把将他扛到最靠内的卫生间隔间里，锁上隔间门锁的同时，张开双手抱紧亚瑟，以自身释放的强烈Alpha信息素缠绕纤细的绅士全身。

可惜，不知道是不是行动太慢，还是亚瑟本身溢出的Omega信息素太过于强烈的缘故，这表面上彰显所有的信息素相缠并没有换来门外脚步声地止步，相反，对方似乎很兴奋地凑近门边，甚至还尝试开门。开锁声每传来一次，阿尔弗雷德脑内那绑紧的弦，仿佛都被赋予更强的力度相持纵拉，让那悬到嗓子眼的心一次次地饱受紧张折磨。

这种心情，直至愈发混杂的Alpha气息涌向这酒会中最偏僻的卫生间时达到顶峰。从那透过大门传来的只言片语可以得知，对方已为这明显处于发情期的Omega芳香所吸引好奇，并找来钥匙准备打开这一扇无助的大门。话语落下，阿尔弗雷德最后的所谓安全假象也随之支离破碎。面对严峻的现状，他抱紧怀中这一位连站都站不稳的绅士，做着最后的理智挣扎。

门，还是被钥匙打开。但在清脆的门锁声落下之时，带有满满的Alpha占有暗示的犬齿，也径直地咬上来自怀中Omega的柔软后颈。一阵轻微的刺痛感，像是电流般地传遍亚瑟全身；而淡淡的血腥甜味，也由此弥散在阿尔弗雷德的口中。支撑着Omega的Alpha知道，在未征得对方允许的情况前提下，就独自为其标记是多么无礼的举动，但是为了在这群饥饿的Alpha里保护亚瑟，他只能选此下策。

也许是这临时标记发挥作用，隔着薄薄的隔间门板，阿尔弗雷德清楚地听到门外人们的唏嘘声，感受到部分图谋不轨的Alpha的咒念，还有少数人调侃恭维的几句"我们也找几个可口的Omega来陪陪"的污秽碎语。察觉人们渐渐远去后，阿尔弗雷德那悬起的心总算稍能安稳放松，夸张地叹了一口气后，阿尔弗雷德轻推亚瑟肩膀，向怀中的绅士报以满满的歉意："抱歉亚瑟，刚才还没有问你意愿就短暂标记你，放心吧大约两周就会恢复，真的很抱歉……"

致歉，还未凑齐最后的音节片语，便成为喉咙深渊的轻呜片语；视线，并未碰上设想中的理解感谢微笑，取而代之，迎上那散落浅金光芒的白皙面容地突然靠近；呼吸，还未因为警报解除而恢复平稳，便吸入浓厚至醉人的信息素交缠；双唇，还未挤出一抹尴尬而歉意的笑容，便为柔软如花的他人唇瓣所占据，一同分享着口腔那狭小空间内所剩无几的空气。

一切，都疯了。

阿尔弗雷德并不是一个无欲无求的圣人，他也是拥有七情六欲的凡人。一个意料之外的舌吻，让他始料未及。他明白，这多半是亚瑟因为发情期无法抑制而引发意外，他知道，现在他最应该做的，就是将对方推开，然而，在这撩人的醉人芳香中，于这惹火的热吻间，在这天性使然的性别本能作用下，他的理智，就像系在脖颈的领带般，早已随之踩踏于地。

他不再压制。他伸出手，一把搂紧怀中的美人，像是报复亚瑟主导舌齿半地用力深吸一口对方唇齿间所剩无几的空气。突然的缺氧，让原本愉快地在唇齿间把玩着舌尖的亚瑟感受到生理性的不适，然而，这般的刺激，却在另一方面，像是点点火光，随阿尔弗雷德意味不明地抚挠腰际的小动作，点落在那出于理智与本能交际的本心心间，灼烧点点炽热红痕，在这单薄的身板里，激起燎原之火。

缺氧后的恶意放置冷漠，延长了亚瑟的不适，以及内心的期待感。深陷于发情期的他，全然没有昔日身为总裁的苛刻严肃，此刻的他，就像是一条躺在干涸池底的鱼，他需要来自阿尔弗雷德的细水滋润，他也需要，那从对方舌齿间传来的醉人空气。

逐渐为本能所挑起雅兴的阿尔弗雷德何尝不是呢。趁着亚瑟因为受不了而以前身轻微摩擦大腿的同时，被绷紧至极的年轻总裁也按捺不住。他像是一位初尝蜜果的处男般，粗暴地按住亚瑟的下颚治愈，那蓄势已久的长舌便咬紧时刻，毫不留情地径直探入。长舌似灵活的巨蛇，以略显粗糙的舌体，滑过怀中Omega柔软的口腔各处，激起阵阵淫靡的水声。灵敏的舌尖，形同调皮的恶魔，故意描绘亚瑟敏感的上颚弧线之余，还恶作剧般地以变化不定的力度，挑逗着敏感的舌下神经，以触发亚瑟更多难以启齿的别音。尖锐的犬齿，满载着主人那强烈的占有欲，于怀中美人的娇柔花唇和完美酮体上，啃落一个又一个特别而别样浪漫的吻痕落印。

舌齿之战，从不会因为某一方的独占上风，而显得枯燥无味，至少对于亚瑟·柯克兰而言确实如此。面对吻技惊人的阿尔弗雷德，被揽在怀中的亚瑟并没有选择任其摆布，相反，陷于情欲中的Omega先生，也有其独特的调情方式。

勉强挂在身上的衬衫，早已被剥夺蔽体的基本功能，满载混乱的抓痕，被随意地甩在地面。昂贵笔直的西裤，也成为褪至小腿的装饰品。相向的两人，忘情拥吻之际，沉醉其中的Omega也没有坐享其成。他那线条优美的长腿稍微抬起，大腿别有深意地轻柔擦过阿尔弗雷德的长腿，向正企图征服舌齿的勇者，投来来自温柔乡的别样邀请；他那昔日紧握钢笔的双手，此刻像是捧着至宝般，温柔地揉搓着阿尔弗雷德大腿根部的某只逐渐觉醒的巨兽。

狭窄的卫生间隔间里，他们放肆相拥，他们舌齿热战。来自强大Alpha的强势占有意味，与来自发情期Omega那别样甜美的芳香相互缠绕，于彼间弥散浓郁醉人的撩人诱惑。强健的手腕，一把抱起被吻得站不稳的纤细身体，以背靠门板的拥抱姿态，尽情地支撑和占有这因为稍高的视野而有些许兴奋的美人。

纤细的手腕，温柔地扣在宽大的肩膀上，将自己的重心，全程交付彼此。他们放肆占有彼此间此刻的每分每秒，尽情地于这狭小的空间里享受对方掌心拂过自己肌肤时的颤抖一刻。阿尔弗雷德沉醉于此，不由地昂头享受年轻男人带来的后街轻咬快感的亚瑟也是如此。

如果不出意外，他们也许会继续像现在这样，将一切的道义、理智、责任抛于脑后，仅尽情地享用此时的疯狂还有纵欲的快感。然而，当阿尔弗雷德放肆地在亚瑟那形同白雪般白皙的脖颈上落下点点红痕时，指腹拂过对方背后的浅浅血迹瞬间，却将为本能所遮掩双眼的阿尔弗雷德，强行扯回最根本的责任和所该问题上，甚至还唤起，阿尔弗雷德脑海深处，那一声声"事情不该这样，至少本不该这样"的判断结果。

作为拥有独立行动和判断能力的成年人，阿尔弗雷德很清楚，其实随波逐流尽享此刻极乐，也不会有多少问题。虽然并算不上是什么正人君子，但是，当扫过亚瑟脖颈后的点滴已经结痂的血痕时，阿尔弗雷德的心，竟感到几分揪疼。

自己就这样，占有处于发情期的失控Omega，真的好吗。"标记"对于Alpha而言，也许只是可有可无之事，但对于Omega而言，那是将一生托付于固定一方、比婚姻还要紧密的羁绊。虽然现在，自己对亚瑟所做的，只是暂时标记，可从责任而言，自己正以对方并未同意的情况下，单方面让自己的信息素与他的相互联系相接，这样做怎么看，标记只是欲望的驱使，而不是根本的，彼此相依羁绊。

也许，趁着现在自己还未真正占有亚瑟之时，从他身边离开，守在门外等待发情期过去，才是最佳选项。阿尔弗雷德如是想着。但是，撑起纤细躯体的手，却像是僵硬般地无法为之挪动；那此前多少有些浓郁闷浊的空气，此刻竟分外迷人留恋；正温柔地伸手环保脖颈的他唇角的微笑，此刻竟如一道暖阳，洒入阿尔弗雷德那为现实紧锁依旧的心灵窗扉，揭开那份许久未散的烦躁实体。

"自了解亚瑟的那一刻起，那份烦躁便常驻心间。"——没错，但并不意味着从未断绝。每当于会议室偶然视线交集时，那份烦躁杂音，似乎都会为之褪去淡了；每当亚瑟交流意见时，自己总不经意间闭起眼睛，以只有自己的心跳声和他的淡漠言语声存在的黑暗，营造只有彼此的温馨一刻；每当坐在相隔六七个人的座位上，有来自他那个方向的资料递到自己手中时，自己总不住感到一丝温暖，虽然很清楚他可能只是碰到而已。

只要能与他接触，与他相见，那么，那份烦躁的心情，也会随之淡去；可每当看到有关于他与别人的消息，即便只是合作，只是谣言，但那其中的任何一个字母，任何一段音频，都足以让阿尔弗雷德疯狂，更加烦躁。这几年来，一直如此，从未缓解改变。

为一个人，而情绪变动；为一个人，而烦躁疯狂。其中的原因答案，早已明了于心。察觉到这份情感时，阿尔弗雷德选择逃避，他甚至还找出一系列的理由，比如亚瑟那纤细的小身板真的算不上特别性感迷人，比如他那苛刻冷漠的性格也许自己伺候不过来，还有他那糟糕至需要消防队待机的厨艺，自己根本也不敢恭维吧……一个又一个微不可闻的理由，成为阿尔弗雷德掩盖真心的明面道理。可，待时间的流逝，无法放下的痛苦，似一块巨石般，压在他的心间，并且使那份烦躁情绪继而发展蔓延。

烦躁。是他对亚瑟情感的目前表达和结果。此前的无数次，他都想要伸出手，拉住那纤细的手腕，告诉他，自己那么多年的所有思慕和爱语，可彼此同为Alpha的性别，阻拦了靠近的脚步。阿尔弗雷德爱亚瑟，近乎疯狂，但明显没有未来的结果，让他一次又一次地深陷痛苦烦躁的深渊。

然而，这只是曾经。现在，在经历酒会上的一系列事宜后，阿尔弗雷德发现，自己无论如何都放不下亚瑟，视线、听觉、甚至感官，都为他所吸引。只要他陪在身旁，即便是枯燥虚假的酒会，都会成为真善美的天堂。即便是方才这随气氛而来的亲密拥吻，也是阿尔弗雷德这一生以来最幸福快乐之事！多年的压制和逃避，让心灵蒙蔽厚灰；而方才一瞬体会的幸福、快乐、满足，却擦亮那扇心灵窗户，将最本质的想法和觉悟，径直流露而出——

——无论亚瑟是对外所言的Alpha还是本质上的Omega，这都无所谓，只要他是自我熟识的亚瑟·柯克兰，那么，自己将不再逃避，将正面告诉他自我的爱意，还有不输给任何人的真心。

悄然停下的动作，像是恶作剧般的故意放置，让深陷欲火的亚瑟感到十分不满。望着还愣在原处的阿尔弗雷德，被其抱起的亚瑟突然松开手，抗议般地以自身重力和故意外力，用力地向下坠。施加在手腕上的强大外力，还有借助力量擦过硬物的臀部柔软触感，似带刺的电流般，以快感和手部疼痛，强制唤起确立方向目标的阿尔弗雷德。偷瞄怀中故意别开脸的恶作剧罪魁祸首，阿尔弗雷德故作惊讶地大声问道："怎么了，突然这样下坠，很危险诶。"

"没什么，只是想试一下某人那鼓起来的部分，是不是徒为摆设罢了。"

面对意料之外的正面挑衅，阿尔弗雷德不由发笑。他说不清楚亚瑟对自己是什么态度和想法，但是光从这故意挑衅诱惑而言，自己要是还能忍那大概真的功能不正常了。不过，现在不忍也没关系，反正，自己绝对会对最爱的他，负起责任，有信心让他，一定爱上自己。微笑着，阿尔弗雷德唇角的笑意悄然转变，下一秒，那原本本分地支撑托起的手，不知不觉中绕道下方，放肆地感受指间的极佳手感之余，还不忘一边掐着某位炸毛英国佬的小屁股，一边压着嗓子，在紧张面红的亚瑟耳畔，落下狂欢之际的序幕词——

"要不，你自己试试？"

声未编辑流出，便止于舌齿。此刻，无论是妖魅耳语，还是浪漫爱词，无数的可能答复，都化为轻微的呻吟呜鸣，于狭隘的唇齿舌间，随水生激荡流长片刻回响不绝。年长的绅士明显不愿意处于被动下方，他灵活的小舌一次次地企图夺回主权，但在那放手一搏、别无顾及的接连舌击下，亚瑟那高超的吻技，徒无所用，甚至在漫长的仿交合式深吻中，实在无法抵得上年轻气盛的美洲野牛，最终落得气喘吁吁地败在年轻而恶趣味的阿尔弗雷德怀中自输败局。

然而，舌齿上的战局分明，并不是阿尔弗雷德的最终目的。健硕的手臂突然发力，将因吻无力的可口Omega直接抱起。突然而至的位置升高，打破亚瑟的身体平衡；对未知变化的本能畏惧，更是一下子于亚瑟心间点落紧张火苗，以至于亚瑟即便深知支撑自己的手臂从未稍有偏离，但他仍旧全身绷紧，双手怀抱阿尔弗雷德脖颈之余，颤抖着嗓音向眼前的他连声询问："你这是干嘛？"

"为你的幸福体验之旅端上前菜而已。"

语罢，一阵来自下方的温热，瞬间以诱发而出的呻吟声和一声声断续的"son of the bitch"，打断亚瑟的继而询问。跨下，或许该说是阿尔弗雷德的眼前所发生的一幕，正以视觉和感官的冲击，放肆地吞并两人所剩无几的最终理智：从未被任何人触碰抚摸的私处，此刻在这年轻气盛的Alpha强大的臂力作用下，以羞耻而色/情的方式，半被迫地向外敞开，将那隐藏在蜜合之处的半勃分身，及粉嫩蜜穴，赤裸裸地送入眼前。

过于直接的视线，像是一把把涂满蜂蜜的利剑，刺入亚瑟心间，使这即便处于发情期深渊的Omega也不由地感到羞燥，羞红着脸急忙吼道："你这是……该死，快把我放下来，你这个混蛋。"

尖声的抗议，不顾旁人听见地划破卫生间的寂静。然而，对于图谋不轨的年轻Alpha而言，这配合羞红至滴血的脸庞和可爱表情的言语，与调情并无两样。唇角的微笑，愈发的意味深长；吐出唇瓣的低语，愈发的，危险至极："嘘，即便短暂标记后别人不会盯上你，但是，好歹也是公共场所，亲爱的我们的声音，是不是也该小声点呢，"说着，阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，紧锁眼前迷人绅士，一字一顿地低声继语："一会，记得忍住声音。"

"等等……"亚瑟自然知道，这一句话背后意味着什么意思，他说不清楚心中的那份愈发炽热混淆的情感，是发情期的可恶产物，还是早已存于心中、自己从未发现的渴望心情。他希望弄清楚这一切，可惜，现实舞台上所上演的戏码，却将请求推迟打断，即便是现在，那发生在跨下的变化，也毫不例外。

半起的玉柱，此刻被送至温暖湿润的口腔中，形同羽毛般的柔和感，形成一段段轻微电流，迅速蔓延全身，于每一个毛孔中滴落兴奋默液；倍显淫/靡的阴/毛混着汗水，轻触处于下方的男子嘴角的绒毛，简单的摩擦轻抚，竟传递着难以言喻的快/感；那双构成与自己势当力敌的琼斯集团的拼搏之手，此时捧着自己那胀到发疼的分身，以带茧的指腹，温柔细抚其上的每一寸褶皱细纹，以粗暴的舌齿摩擦，粗略地勾勒这难以启齿的形状。

小巧灵活的小舌，像是舔弄美味的糖果那样，温柔细致地拂过大小惊人的巨物上那每一根暴起的青筋；调皮的舌尖，舔抵着已经有浊/液溢出的前端，为这个深陷欲海的男子舔去腥味的白/浊，以唾液包裹清理；尖/锐的牙齿，就像雕刻家手中的刻刀一般，以或轻或重地划过啃咬，描摹着这已经亮闪闪的性/器形状，期间还恶趣味地用牙齿轻咬龟/头，以对最敏/感部位的刺/激，向年长的总裁简述，何为年轻者的差别诱惑。

唇齿的炽热，似滚烫的火苗，于分身点落，沿着为快感而僵直的躯体，蔓延至快要融成一团的大脑。高超的技巧，放肆地掠夺着亚瑟脑内近乎无存的理智，纵使那由悬空脚趾至汗水打湿的纤细发梢。空气中的信息素混乱交融，似彼间融合的汗水和溢出于阿尔弗雷德舌齿的浊液般，尽情地宣泄欲望。

置于欲海深渊的亚瑟也并不算好受。不知道是因为发情期的身体分外敏感，还是阿尔弗雷德的技艺高超，即便是高傲的绅士，也不得不承认，现在被某人口/交服务的的自己，确实爽得不行。他的身体，此刻就像被温柔而刺激的电流缠身般，年轻男子的每一次抚摸、每一次吸气、每一次信息素包裹缠绕，他的身体每一寸肌肤，每一个感官细胞，都为兴奋刺激的浪潮侵袭爱抚。

然而，过分的快感，像是一把无情的双刃剑，在兴奋快乐之际，也为亚瑟带来头疼和痛苦。他就像是一个溺水于欲海的求生者，在爱潮毫不留情地冲击下，他不由地张开嘴，本能地想要用最原始的方式，舒展快感深处的宣泄表达。

然而，这该死的公共卫生间空间里，在这该死的他人酒会时间，他正享受着这舒服到该死的狂欢，可他却为那该死的隐瞒理由，要该死地按捺快要溢出的呻吟碎语！

亚瑟说不清楚此刻自己的心情。在阿尔弗雷德那精湛的技艺之下，身体因为发情期的满足和快感而腿软不已的他，什么都做不到，只能像是一个心虚的享乐者般，一边一手紧捉阿尔弗雷德的深金秀发，本能地按下那俊美的脸庞，换来更舒爽的兴奋啃咬；一边用手，用力地按在早已为牙齿咬破皮的唇瓣上，压抑那满载欢乐的狂欢乐语。他保持这别扭的姿势，直到自己体内快感最本能体现的白浊，溅落阿尔弗雷德的口中。

为别人口/交的感觉并不算好，可触碰最爱的人酮体，并以最直接的方式感受他为自己而兴奋的过程，着实相当不赖。保持亚瑟的双腿夹在肩膀的姿势，阿尔弗雷德站起身来，温柔地看着怀中靠在门板上暂作休息的所爱。也许是因为方才自己身体的过分诚实体现，多少有些清醒过来的亚瑟有些不好意思地羞红着脸，扯着沙哑的嗓音低声反击："看我干什么，把我放下来。"

"噢亲爱的亚瑟，"故作夸张地大声喊道，一脸坏笑的阿尔弗雷德凑近亚瑟，与其四目相视继，故作委屈地低语："你怎么能这样呢，方才我为你这般服务，还未取得任何回报，你就打算一脚把我踹了？而且，亲爱的，你这可爱的姿势，不是也挺舒服的吗？"

"才不是！"面对阿尔弗雷德这显然别有深意的调情，稍微清醒的亚瑟竟一反以往的冰冷严肃，而是别开脸，闷着声音地反驳道："我，我刚才并不是因为太舒服而保持这姿势，只是，只是因为你这变态把我架成这姿势，以至于小腿有些抽筋动不了罢了。"被汗水打湿的浅金色秀发有些过长，微微遮挡亚瑟的双目，使阿尔弗雷德无法直观他的心情，但是那从发梢处散落的殷红红晕，早已将他心中的兴奋满足表露无遗。

"是吗，那么，要不我们以毒攻毒，以更加剧烈的运动，稍微缓解一下你这巧合的'抽筋'。"坏笑着，阿尔弗雷德恶作剧般地以指腹用力擦过还带有白浊的前端，稍微把玩手中的蜜汁，将黏稠的手，径直地探向那早已烙下好几个指印的密处。

"等等，你要做什么！"不顾旁人听及，情急之下的亚瑟尖声做着明显无力的确认。

"干你。"

简短的音节，流露出最本质的感情。不等被震惊的亚瑟做出反应，以主动占有为天性的Alpha便抢先发起攻击。处于发情期的Omega出乎意料的柔软，不知是为了迎接强者的进入的本性，还是为自己所带动的身体反应，亚瑟的小穴处，竟自然溢出蜜汁，沿着欲探求其中的手指，与此前滴落的白浊一同淌落粘黏。

早已进入状态的躯体，自然不需要过多的润滑，更何况某处已涨得发疼的年轻气盛Alpha也没有多余的耐心再度慢慢调情等待。胡乱地以手指随便搅了一通后，心急的年轻总裁便一把将支撑亚瑟的手，抚上膝关节，以这更好把控力度的方式，用力地将欲发的巨物送至蜜穴。

外物的突然进入，以强烈的刺痛感侵袭亚瑟全身。即便唇边落下无数来自眼前Alpha的安抚之吻，弥散于空气中的海洋清新，也温柔地包裹欲凋零的玫瑰暗香，于自然的融合相配，竭尽全力地让其放松。然而，异物感还有身体重心破坏的失重感，却似带刺的珍果，于一次次钻心疼痛之际，送来待适应后难以启齿处的别样舒爽。

紧密相连的巨物，正逐渐地感受到，那此前紧咬阻止进入的蜜穴，正逐渐放松，张开防御后的甜蜜领域。仅是尝试的深入，竟似涂满蜜糖的毒药，让初尝占有所爱的大男孩，沉沦其中，成为疯狂的沉迷者，粗暴地以巨物，在那未经人事的蜜穴留下自己的痕迹。

本对阿尔弗雷德的妄为报以抗议的绅士，此刻在这接连不断的快感海浪侵袭下，也迷失原有的方向。他说不清楚自己对此报以什么情感，如何处理才是最佳，纵身于情/欲深渊的他，此刻只有一个念头，就是伸出手抱紧面前的男人，以毫不掩饰的自然呻吟，向他大声吼出心中的快感满足。

他们就像是两位放手一搏的赌徒，在这场疯狂的欲望游戏里，以脑内最渴求的本愿，驱使身体纵情其中。他们也像是幸运的宠儿，在这意外危险的偶然相遇陪伴中，无意牵住奔跑的他，竟正是居于柔软心间的那个人。

快感占据不断地一次次绞紧满足阿尔弗雷德的亚瑟，也不断地，融化阿尔弗雷德心中对爱的伪装。他说不清楚，此刻的亚瑟，是否也如自己这般，用心去享受和珍视这段意外交欢。但他很清楚，至少自己，并不打算让这段经历，成为值得回忆的美好，自己真正期盼的，是未来每一天足以同现在这般，与之相伴相随。

坚硬的巨物，深入触碰某处柔软嫩肉。轻撞试探，感知一切的亚瑟竟像是受惊般，用力撞向隔间门板之余，不经意加大指尖紧掐力度，以比触碰敏感带的沙哑叫声，还有疯狂难定的信息素交融，对阿尔弗雷德做出剧烈的回应。

蔚蓝的双眼里，猛然晃过深沉神色。无需再度证明，光从亚瑟这连脚趾都不由紧绷的表现，还有混乱的信息素表现而言，阿尔弗雷德便得以察觉，此前的柔软之处，并不仅仅是敏感点，还是足以改变亚瑟一生的关键部分——生殖腔。

阿尔弗雷德爱亚瑟，无需置疑。如果可以，他当然想要占有亚瑟，将自己这快要溢出来的蜜汁，灼落柔软蜜腔，以联系彼此的永远标记之节，强势而有力地告诉亚瑟，自己对他的所爱，以及郑重地向他宣告，未来永伴相随、定然承担责任的誓言。

然而，那欲捅入生殖腔的炽热，却止于腔外。正因为责任和认真，阿尔弗雷德从不愿意懈怠有关于亚瑟的一切，而这一切，包含亚瑟冷静选择是否为自己所标记占有的权利。

浅叹间，阿尔弗雷德俯下身体，轻柔地在亚瑟那颤抖的唇角上，落下最温柔的轻吻。退出柔软的生殖腔，阿尔弗雷德便一把按着亚瑟纤细的腰肢，向彼间的联系，发起最终的速攻。

温柔的相拥，占据彼此身体的每分每毫。他们抛弃一切，在这该死的地方该死的时间段里，做着该死而美妙至极的纵享之事。他们忘情相拥，他们放手缠绵，只为了，只属于彼间的意外狂欢。

粗暴的交合，紧据两人脑内的分分秒秒。他们疯狂占领，以迷人独特的信息素相缠，在空气中，点落彼此幸福相守的点滴痕迹；他们肆意占有，在这仅有对方真心享有一切的秘穴暗道中，勾勒只有彼此才知道的爱意形状。沙哑的呻吟，流露快感所向；迷茫的失落，成为此刻的过去；而沉醉彼间的安心，正是这场疯狂的最后结局。

肆意的撞击，换来来自怀中Omega一次又一次满足的绞紧；萦绕耳畔的呻吟，挑起主攻Alpha一次又一次的深入占据。终于，在那夺命的"三短一长"频率及力量下，勉强撑着身体的亚瑟再也保持不住，于阿尔弗雷德那结实的腹肌上，散落星星点点的诱人白浊。而置于体内的巨物，最终也选择缴械投降，在那醉人的小穴中，溅下微凉的蜜液。

怀中的Omega已失去多余的力气，安然地趴在阿尔弗雷德结实的怀抱中，沉沉地睡去。抱紧怀中的他，阿尔弗雷德享受着这疯狂背后的寂静温存。蔚蓝的双眼，无意晃过碎发之下的点滴血痕，骤然陷入深思。片刻之后，空气中那游离淡褪的玫瑰清香中，再度弥散阵阵属于蔚蓝大海的清新柔情。

当那一双沉睡的祖母绿眼睛再度映照这个世界时，已是狂欢之后的三小时。坐在被温柔盖上藏蓝色外套的马桶盖上，初醒被穿戴整齐的Omega还未察觉当下时态，直至欲站起来的双腿及腰际迎来意料之外的酸疼，以及耳畔响起一声关心落词之时，亚瑟这才发现，原来在这狭小的隔板空间里，原有另一位的所在。

比起亚瑟的惊声尖叫的表现，阿尔弗雷德却显得相当淡定。他揉了揉亚瑟乱糟糟的金发，低声地关切道： "别叫，你刚才已经叫得够多了，再这样瞎叫下去，你的嗓子会剧痛无比。"

"等等，现在还是讨论嗓子痛这件小事的时候吗。该死，你怎么会在这里，还有我怎么……"

"也许你该问问三小时前还处于发情期的自己。"

阿尔弗雷德的回应，似一块落石，砸入脑海的深处，于波声回荡之际，将一些沉睡的过往给随之激起。发情期的疯狂，确实让其在头疼不已，但这纹丝不影响记忆的忠实记录。望着眼前这满是关切的阿尔弗雷德，挂在扣上、似乎因为扯拉过度而褶皱太多无法系上的领带，还有那堆满垃圾桶的纸巾后，那沉落于脑海深处的三小时前交欢的记忆，悄然涌入心间。

"该死，这……"清醒后的亚瑟，似乎无法接受方才所发生的一切，于狭隘的空间里来回踱步，以换去片刻冷静。简单深思后，绅士主动让步，给出一个解决方案。

"阿尔弗，我很感谢你在发情期时对我的保护，虽然你对我做出短暂标记的举措，但是我十分理解。这样吧阿尔弗，我们各退一步，我不追究你作为Alpha对发情期并不清醒的Omega出手一事，那么，我也希望，你能将我身为Omega的身份加以隐瞒，当然，相信这一次后，我们俩公司间定然会有利益和合作往来。"

面对这般诱人的条件，阿尔弗雷德却显得毫不在意。他转过身来，紧锁亚瑟的双眸，坚定地反对道："不，我不需要这样的妥协和处理方式。"

"噢阿尔弗雷德•Fucking•琼斯，你的脑子是被门夹了吗，我这提案到底哪里有问题，这是对于你我间的最好解决方式。该死，我都没有追究你对我的占据，你还反过来不接受。"

"我不需要利益合作的补偿，我只需要你的时间。"

"什么意思。"

"也就是说，"迈开步子，阿尔弗雷德猛然凑近亚瑟，以咫尺距离，从口袋中取出一张崭新的名片，于亚瑟的注视下塞到他胸前的口袋中，继语补充道："我，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，要借用你，亚瑟•柯克兰往后的所有时间。"

"拜托不带你这样整人的，你想要耍我就请换一种稍微正常点有意思点的方式，占用时间这种荒谬要求能不能少提一点，即便是只有暂时标记散去所需的两周时间，我都可能会有巨大损失……"

"我从未开玩笑，我也从未说过，时间截止至标记散去的两周。"

"那你这算什么……"

"我想占用你人生的所有时间，这样我就能用你我一生的时间向你证明，我对你爱意的永恒。"

意料之外的告白，让亚瑟愣在原地。聪明的他清楚地意识到，阿尔弗雷德眼里的认真和严肃。沉默片刻，亚瑟低声抛出询问："为什么，比我好、又有钱的Omega明明有的是，可你为什么……"

"因为，你是亚瑟•柯克兰。是那个严格苛刻绅士优雅吻技高超性格傲娇、最重要是能在不知不觉中走入内心主宰阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯心情、让他甘愿沉醉欲海、并深度爱慕的亚瑟•柯克兰，只有你。"

"我爱你，亚瑟，请让我用实际行动向你证明，我这一生对你的许诺。"

话语落下，亚瑟陷入沉寂，片刻之后，一声接连不断的骂声迎面袭来："你是不是傻，明明有那么多人可以选择，你却偏偏选一个不会做饭脾气又差还假扮Alpha要强的Omega，该死，你这智商，怕不是脑子被门夹了，大概是脑子进奶顺带还是那种坏了好几年的发霉牛奶吧。"

"这不是，我……"虽以预料事态并不简单对付，但是这一系列不间断地恶狠回骂，全然是意料之外的结局。面对站在面前互不相让的绅士，年轻的Alpha终究还是有些招架不住，连声打算加以解释掩护。

可很显然，吐出一声"闭嘴不要打断说话"回击的亚瑟并不打算让阿尔弗雷德有机会补充。看着眼前这一位有些不知所措的大男孩，落入空气中的声音，却悄然变得轻柔低声："阿尔弗雷德，你真的是蠢到家了，难道你认为，假扮Alpha那么多年来，我就没有遇上过类似的情况吗。然而，为什么唯独只有这一次，会与你产生这疯狂的缠绵游戏？"

"你的视力和能力都很好，但是很抱歉，你有一点看错了。那就是，那天你看到的浅金色哭泣Omega，不是单纯地'像我'，而正是我。"

"该死，都那么多年了，你就不能稍微有一些醒悟吗，为什么我总不合作，为什么我总否认你的计划，为什么，我总待在离你不远的地方。该死，如果你能早点发现，也许我趴在酒吧附近落泪的概率，会大大缩减。"

"笨蛋阿尔弗，我不是一个随便的人，即便是意外的发情期，意志力超人的我，也有办法顺应解决。只有对愿意托付终生的所爱，我才会向他张开双手。"

这样的自白言语，只揭露着一个唯一的答案，而这个答案，恰恰是阿尔弗雷德决定用一生换去的一句爱语，一句，对彼此和未来的承诺。

"是吗，抱歉，那么多年后，我才发现这份心情。久等了，亚瑟。"

"你知道就好。"

"生气了？"

"并没有，我只是在感慨，我怎么会看上像你这样双箭头还反应缓慢的男人。"

"抱歉。放心吧，这一次，你的迟钝男人将不复如此，他将会以Alpha的强大，永远地护你的左右；他会用无微不至的关心，关切呵护你的一切；他将用一生的时间，向你证明，永恒相爱陪伴理解的誓言所在。"

唇齿婉笑，阿尔弗雷德伸出手，轻柔地捧起亚瑟的脸颊，以额相触，以眼相视，于相守彼间，再一次低声说出一句亚瑟等了数年、自己也卡在心间已久的爱语，以及有效期终生的承诺——

"我爱你。"

爱你，不再迷茫。

End.


End file.
